Boom Boom
by RavenSara84
Summary: Sequel to Boom. Dark! England is getting revenge, he's had America and now? Well, it's Frances turn to pay the price


Title: Boom Boom

Summery: Arthur has already dealt with America, now it's time for France.

Arthur boarded his army's helicopter to bring him back to the UK, he had comforted Canada after the other learnt of America's death. He had decided to stay with the other nation for a few extra days, so that suspicion wouldn't be placed on him; but as it turned out the American government felt it could have been an inside job rather than an assassination.

Canada was upset, although his brother had always been the focus of attention before, he now found himself the centre of the other nations attention, except France.

"I wonder… Why do you think he hasn't called?" Canada asked softly one night as Arthur made them tea.

"I had heard a rumour," The Brit began, knowing he had to tread carefully, but with no suspicion being sent his way, he was in the clear; "That America and France were lovers,"

Canada paused, completely silent for some moments; Arthur looked over at the nation and saw the tears that had just stopped that morning had begun again in earnest.

_He was the gentler of the two… But why does this news bring tears?_ Arthur tried to figure it out, only knowing that France had on many occasions tried to molest Canada, although France did that to many nations, but Canada had been called 'New France' before Britain gained control over it.

"They could have said something… No one would have cared…" Canada sniffed, although Arthur heard a lie.

"_You_ would have though," He said quietly and Canada looked at him in surprise, before nodding.

"France used to want me to call him Papa…" He stopped talking and the Brit understood, if Canada and America were brothers and France wanted Canada to call him father, then surely to sleep with America was incest?

"I… see," Arthur said; "That could be why he hasn't called," He took a sip of his tea as Canada just looked at his own cup.

"I… I hate him," Canada wiped his tears with the back of his hand; "I know it's France's fault. He always seemed to… Chase us, whether myself or America, he would… But now…"

Arthur felt a plan form at the back of his mind, something Russia hadn't accounted for, but no matter; "Canada, how would you feel about taking over America as well?"

The young nation just looked at him in shock; "But… but another nation will…" Arthur shook his head, but he saw that the other didn't understand.

_He's still young, he may have seen many things, but his life has been easier than it was for us older nations._ Arthur thought to himself.

"You're still young, you've never seen a nation fall like this before," He paused for a moment, as if wondering how to tell the other about what he could do; "You see, as America was… Killed, in such a fashion, a new nation won't be able to rise up. The people will continue to work as they normally do, they won't change things around, which is what a new nation needs. I purpose that _you_ should take over the nation of America as well as Canada,"

Canada looked surprised at him saying such a thing; "But… But there will be so much work; I'll have two boss'…"

"I wouldn't suggest this unless I believed that you could handle the responsibility," The Brit said soothingly, also thinking that Canada would most likely come to _him_ for help when things were tough; "But, now is not the time to discuss such things, I'm sorry. Take the time you need to make your decision,"

Canada nodded slowly; "I… I think I need to… But what about the G8 and…"

"I'll discuss it with Germany at another time," Arthur said and they went on to speak of lighter things.

The Brit smiled as they were flying over the ocean, Russia's plan was working, but so was his own.

_I hope he doesn't think that he can so easily control me with my emotions. I have a perfect plan for France too._ Arthur thought of a certain brother that would be more than happy to help, and of course a memory spell, as well which would work for the job too. His brother wouldn't keep his mouth shut about something like this, but the spell worked rather well, besides who was to say that his brother would be that nation for long anyway?

XXX

When he arrived back home his phone rang, sighing, as he wanted to get a meeting started with two certain people, he picked it up.

"Hello?"

'_Arthur! Heard it went well, da?_'

"Ivan, yes, yes it did go well," The Brit was careful, the Russian could be planning to betray him too; "I was speaking to Canada about him taking America's place as well,"

'_Really? I never heard about that before!'_

Arthur relaxed, if Ivan had lowered his guard, he _wasn't_ going to betray him; "It makes sense, he has Alaska right next to him, if he took over the whole nation…"

'_Da, but he is weak,'_

"No, just because we all forget about him doesn't mean that he's weak. He just never had the opportunity to _shine_," Arthur argued; "But of course he is still to make his decision, losing America is painful to him, they were brothers after all,"

'_They were, was very sad to hear the news… You are certain another won't appear even with Canada in control?' _Ivan didn't sound certain of the new place Arthur had taken the plan to.

"I _know_. The rules don't change for us Ivan, if Canada takes control then it will be fine, he will be in control and no nation will rise up against him," The Brit informed him.

'_You have it figured out, but what of France? Will you take over?_'

Arthur bit back a laugh, he couldn't take over France, it was impossible! But he knew someone who would and could do so; "No, I can't. My people's grudge with France won't let me control over them too,"

'_You know someone else who can take his place?'_

"Yes, one of my brothers can do it, and let's just say he'll do exactly as we tell him,"

'_This will be harder than…'_

"Ivan, I have everything sorted out," Arthur assured him; "Trust me, this will work just as well,"

When he hung up he phoned up France and his brother, proposing a meeting for them both, _in_ France. Although the two had been surprised they both agreed, France might have sounded a bit downcast, but at the prospect of Britain coming over to _see_ him, well he perked up a bit. As for Britain's brother, well he had hopes it would be good news for him.

_Everything is going so well._ Arthur thought to himself, deciding to make himself some dinner and book a ticket to France. _Russia should have everything prepared for me at that end too._

He wasn't going to lie, he had been surprised that Russia had even wanted to help him, since the larger nation was always going on about how all the nations would become Russian. Although that could still be his plan, right now though Arthur was a bit busy getting revenge, but he would still keep an eye on Ivan, perhaps he would need to cast a spell on him too, make him forget everything that happened; _Just wait, one thing at a time._

XXX

He arrived in Paris promptly, for his plan to work he needed to see France earlier than he had said, to give more time to torture the nation who had been the bane of his existence for far, _far_ too long and also so that Frances officials didn't think _he_ had actually done the deed.

Knocking on the door to France's house, he looked around the garden, full of roses as usual, yet he found it rather fitting.

"Ah Britain," France said once he had opened the door, rather surprised that the nation had arrived so early; "I wasn't expecting you until…"

"Yes, well I got an earlier train," Arthur stated, knowing full well that France was ready at any time for a meeting, he entered the house with his brief case and looked around; "Has the place changed since I was last here?"

France laughed; "Non, it's still the same, never had the heart to change it…" He trailed off, thinking of something else, although the Brit knew what it was; _America._

"Such a shame what happened, isn't it?" Arthur said softly as France led him to the main room.

"Oui, who could do such a thing?" France said; "And one of his own people too!" He shivered, Arthur mentally realised that he feared the same would happen to him.

"Of course, his people don't know who he was; America did have a habit of saying the wrong thing at the wrong time after all," Placing his brief case on the table, opening it and brought out his weapon.

"I know, but still…"

"Besides, perhaps the bastard is better off…" Arthur raised a gun, France hadn't been aware he had brought it out and looked at him, completely taken off guard; "Dead…"

Before the other nation could plea, he was shot in between the eyes and fell to the ground. For a moment Arthur looked at him, savouring the moment, but he had to act fast, France would heal faster than America, due to his age.

Finding a chair he tied the nation up tightly and brought out some more of the weapons from the brief case.

XXX

France moaned as he came around again, the wound was still bleeding, he could feel the bullet embedded in his brain, but his body healed itself as well as it could.

"Took your time,"

France opened his eyes and looked at Britain in shock; "You… You shot me! Why? We are… We are allies non? What did I do to deserve… If the other's learn of this…" He had never seen this coming! Whenever he and Britain were going to fight, it was usually so obvious!

"Ah, but what makes you think they _don't _already know? Why do you assume that I am alone? And what did you do to deserve this? Really France? You ask such stupid questions," The Brit laughed bitterly; "I know you and America planned to make my economy fall, for you both to have me on my knees, but only _after_ Italy, Spain and Greece had fallen. What were you two after?"

France began to shake, realising that he couldn't talk his way out of this and seeing so clearly that Britain's forest green eyes were over taken with madness. He couldn't get out of this with a battle; it was too late for that.

"Please, _please_ don't, you _can't_!" He began to beg, he never thought he would beg to his former enemy, but his _life_ was on the line.

"_Non_," Arthur said with a grin; "Non, I can and I _will_," Once more he raised the gun, but this time he shot France's left leg and the nation screamed in pain, which to the Brit was like music to his ears; "It's not bad enough that you were going to have me on my knees though, but do you know how your _son_ felt about learning that you and America had been lovers?"

France just looked at him in shock; "How… How did…"

"I wasn't going to keep it to myself France, Canada is hurt by it," He ignored the question; it wasn't relevant anymore; "Deeply, he used to call you papa, even when you handed him over to me, I was his brother, you were his papa. Funny, isn't it? I am the older of us two, yet he is my brother, not in name of course, but no matter, he stayed close to me. Regardless, hearing the news, he was upset, because in his eyes, you committed incest,"

"Non, non!" France kept on repeating, out of fear, he couldn't think of what else to say, the ball was in Britain's court, he was trapped, unable to get free from the binds that Britain had tied him to the damn chair, his life was forfeit when Britain decided it was done.

"Oui, oui," Arthur mocked him; "It will be done, but people will just think you were murdered by the mafia…"

France's eyes widend; _how did he know…? _

"Ah, I know a lot, you might think so little of me, but I have spies _everywhere_, they know you had dealings with the mafia, the Italian mafia, but of course Romano and Italy don't know about it," Arthur said and put the gun down much to France's relief, but then to his horror the green eyed nation brought out a dagger instead and walked towards him; "Never could behave yourself could you?"

"How… How are you going to pin this on the mafia Arthur?" France said, trying to get the nation to return to his senses, but instead he only angered the other, who cut off his right ear; "Aaaaaahhhhhh!"

"Don't _ever_ use that name, you have no right to it! As for knowing how the mafia kills, well, I am a spy aren't I?" He grinned and stabbed France's hand, causing the other to cry out once more; "I think I have been too good to you France, we never really went out of our way to kill each other before. Oh but we have wanted to, but of course we could never truly _rule_ the other's nation…"

Once more he stabbed France, had done so several times when they both heard someone call out.

"Hello? Jerkland? Are you here?"

_What? Non, it's Sealand!_ France looked at Britain through his tears of pain, who smiled and backed away from him.

"In here Sealand," Arthur called out and the young boy came into the room, shocked to see France in a chair covered in blood and Britain holding a bloodied knife.

"What…" Sealand started to back away.

"Get help! Get Germany!" France called to him, but Britain hit him across the back of his neck, knocking him out.

"What… What are you doing?" Sealand asked nervously, he had heard that Britain could be cruel, but he had never seen it before.

"How much do you want to become a nation?" He asked calmly, taking control of the situation, knowing that if he had to, he could kill Sealand and have his fort destroyed quickly without the other realising it.

"What?" Sealand continued to look at the blood that came from France and then to Britain, not understanding for a moment.

"How much do you want to become a nation? You've always been begging us to see you as a nation, well?"

"I…" He looked over at France, who he thought of as a powerful nation; "I do, but… I don't…"

"You see, you are a fort, one that I and my people built during the war, so to _become_ a nation, you need actual land," Arthur walked over to him and Sealand came closer to France; "Who better than _his_ land?"

"But… But won't he just…"

"Sealand, I know what I am doing. I will recognise you as a nation, but you _need_ his land. Now, would you rather France live and remain an old fort that everyone ignores…" He began but noticed that Sealand looked ready and gave a nod.

"I want to be a nation," He said firmly and Arthur gave him a gun; "What makes you think that I won't shot you?"

"Oh, I am not an idiot, you can shot me if you want to, but I am older, so I will be more likely to kill you _and_ France," He informed his brother and looked thoughtful; "Another nation will take his land… Maybe Romano would prefer it instead…"

Hearing another nation's name made Sealand decide and pulled the gun up, firing until the bullets were gone. What he didn't notice was Arthur casting a spell and knocking him out, making him forget what had happened and replacing his memories with false ones.

_Oh Germany, it was awful, Sealand was outside the house, the mafia didn't care to finish him off, but France…_ Arthur smirked as he thought of this new development; _Sealand would need to become the nation instead. We all know that new nations don't rise if the human's kill them off._ He looked over at his brother and smiled fondly, pleased that everything was going well.

"Good boy Sealand. Every inch a Kirkland. Now…" Arthur looked at France, he wasn't an idiot, he knew full well France could live, but some of the bullets had a deadly poison, which would likely kill him; he picked up his brother and set two timed bombs around the room as he left, walking away calmly and going to his rented car.

_Goodbye France_. He thought as he drove away, knowing that it would be another half hour before the bomb went off, just before his appointed time to meet the nation; _Hello a new era. My empire will slowly raise once more… with these two as my puppets…_


End file.
